1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a collection arrangement for a trash container involving a ramp to provide easy sweeping of trash and debris into the container.
2. Background
Putting trash into containers is always an interesting challenge, and it is often more difficult by the use of standard sized plastic bags to hold and dispose of the trash. The trash location often further complicates the situation. Using such containers indoors usually involves the use of a dustpan and broom and further multiple dumping of the dustpan. When the trash is outside or in the garage, large containers are employed and the sweeping of leaves, dust and other debris often involves shovels and creating much lifting, even if a leaf rake is utilized.
The subject invention is design to make the collection of trash and debris, whether inside or outside, more easily accomplished by providing a sweeping ramp into the container that is laid on a relatively flat side. For further convenience containers are employed that utilize standard sized disposable plastic bags. In an alternate configuration only the sweeping ramp is employed and is designed to fit various sizes and shapes of existing containers.
Related United States patents include:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorYear4,802,258Jensen19895,065,891Casey19915,803,300DeMars1998Referring to the above list, Jensen discloses a dustpan and guide with elaborate handle with matching flange design that serves as an attaching device and allows sweeping of debris into a conventional round trash container positioned horizontal. No mention of trash bags is made.
Casey discloses a complicated inner ring that holds trash receptacle liners in such a manner that trapped air toward the bottom of the receptacle is vented allowing the liner to fill more thoroughly.
DeMars discloses a moving mounting ring that holds a replaceable bag into a trash container in a manner that allows easy bag replacement.